


Il primo amichetto di Spock

by Arwen88



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Jim interviene per proteggere Spock dai compagni che se la prendono con lui e diventa così il suo primo amico. Non che per Spock sia abbastanza.





	Il primo amichetto di Spock

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, lo ammetto questa è un po' molto scialla come fic. Ma è non solo per il CowT di LDF, cosa più importante, è per il meme della squadra.

C'erano voluti anni perché Spock iniziasse a tenere sotto controllo le sue emozioni, anche meno di quanto fosse necessario agli altri bambini vulcaniani, ma lui si era messo particolarmente d'impegno da che suo padre gli aveva fatto capire quanto non andasse bene.  
Dove prima c'erano state lacrime e pugni contro i bambini che lo maltrattavano e colpivano, ora non c'era che una maschera di indifferenza che avrebbe mantenuto finché non fosse arrivato a casa e si fosse chiuso in camera propria.  
La verità era che il non avere nessun coetaneo che gli dimostrasse un minimo di apprezzamento stava lentamente corrodendo le sue forze, ma Spock non avrebbe mai lasciato che suo padre lo scoprisse.  
Sua madre si preoccupava visibilmente ogni volta che tornava da scuola con lividi di un brutto verde scuro, ma lei era umana e ovviamente a lei era concesso.  
Se talvolta a Spock capitava di invidiare non solo i suoi compagni perché in quanto vulcaniani non dovevano dimostrare niente né faticare per essere accettati, poteva capitare che in certe rare situazioni lui sentisse una certa invidia anche per sua madre e i coetanei completamente umani che crescevano in un pianeta blu che non aveva ancora avuto mai la possibilità di visitare.

Era una giornata come tutte le altre: Spock aveva risalito con calma gli scalini del suo pod dopo che i computer si erano spenti alla fine delle lezioni, considerando quanto avesse apprezzato le lezioni di quel giorno e allo stesso tempo iniziando a prepararsi psicologicamente per ciò che sarebbe successo sicuramente da lì a poco.  
Puntuali sette ragazzini della sua età o più si schierarono davanti a lui, bloccandogli la via d'uscita.  
Spock aveva smesso anche solo di dirgli che i loro tentativi erano inutili, che non c'era logica dietro al cercare di incitare un vulcaniano ad essere emotivo, che con i loro stessi tentativi stavano rovinando l'esperimento che tanto insistevano di stare facendo su di lui.  
Dentro le lunghe maniche Spock serrò i pugni finché le unghie corte non si conficcarono nei suoi palmi a sentirli denigrare la sua famiglia, ma il dolore lo tenne concentrato su quanto accadeva e su quanto doveva accadere.  
Non avrebbe più perso il controllo, si disse, un momento prima che il primo pugno si connettesse con la sua faccia.  
Caddero a terra in un groviglio di vesti nere, il ragazzino di un anno più grande di lui chiaramente gioendo della possibilità di colpirlo - come ogni giorno - e Spock gli avrebbe detto che glielo si leggeva chiaramente in faccia tutto ciò che provava se solo non fosse stato impegnato perlomeno a cercare di ripararsi il viso con le braccia.  
Improvvisamente dai ragazzi attorno a loro si sentì un rumore collettivo, come se avessero trattenuto il respiro nello stesso momento, e per un irrazionale momento Spock si chiese se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, se avesse reagito senza accorgersene, o se il suo sangue fosse diventato improvvisamente rosso da verde che era sempre stato.  
Il pugno che sapeva doveva scontrarsi contro la sua testa non arrivò mai e dopo una frazione di secondo Spock osò abbassare appena le braccia per capire cosa fosse successo.  
Sgranò gli occhi a vedere accanto a sé e Stonn un altro ragazzino.  
Spock non riusciva a credere a quanto vedeva tanto era tutto troppo strano.  
Dal fatto che quello indossasse vestiti tipicamente umani in un luogo dove un tale abbigliamento non fosse mai stato visto; al fatto che era irrefutabilmente umano lui stesso, carnagione bianca, capelli biondi che sembravano rilucere sotto le luci accese della sala d'apprendimento, e occhi blu - più blu di qualsiasi cosa Spock avesse mai visto di quel colore - fissi su di lui.  
Ma la cosa più sorprendente fu vedere che senza alcun pensiero per la sensibilità delle loro mani quello aveva afferrato con la sua mano nuda il pugno di Stonn, sconvolgendolo al punto da farlo fermare di botto.

Stonn guardava il ragazzino ad occhi spalancati, senza muovere per la verità un muscolo, e improvvisamente Spock si rese conto che Stonn neppure respirava più.  
"Tirati fuori da lì, ora."  
Spock sussultò all'ordine inaspettato, ma non mise nemmeno in discussione la richiesta di quel ragazzino che ad occhio e croce doveva essere anche più giovane di lui. Stonn non si voltò nemmeno mentre Spock si affrettava a spostarsi indietro sulle mani, sgusciando da sotto di lui.  
Ma tutta la sua immobilità sembrò evaporare quando il ragazzino umano ghignò apertamente, passando lo sguardo da Spock ora almeno un metro più in là sebbene ancora seduto per terra - a Stonn.  
"Divertiti ora."  
Spock avrebbe cercato di analizzare la nota di scherno nella voce dell'umano se solo Stonn non avesse scelto il secondo successivo per iniziare a vomitare.  
I ragazzini vulcaniani che erano rimasti a guardare la scena saltarono su, spaventati, e corsero via senza un solo sguardo per Stonn.  
Il ragazzino umano però lasciò andare la presa e si voltò a guardare Spock, una certa preoccupazione nel suo sguardo mentre si sporgeva ad afferrarlo per le maniche della divisa scolastica per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
"Dobbiamo andare!" Mormorò in fretta, cercando di tirare Spock con sé.  
Non che ce ne fosse bisogno visto che Spock aveva tutta l'intenzione di allontanarsi da lì prima che qualche professore potesse decidere che era colpa sua alla fine dei conti.  
Si rese conto di non sapere nemmeno come si chiamasse il ragazzino solo quando furono ormai fuori dall'istituto, l'umano accanto a lui che inspirava a fondo ed espirava lentamente.  
Problemi con l'atmosfera, gli fornì automaticamente il suo cervello, e Spock non cercò nemmeno di distogliere lo sguardo da lui mentre camminavano fianco a fianco.  
Improvvisamente il ragazzino ridacchiò piano, voltandosi a guardare Spock con un gran ghigno mentre sprofondava le mani nelle tasche.  
"Non credo fosse ciò che intendevano dire quando mi hanno assicurato che non mi sarei annoiato qui..."  
"Probabilmente no." Spock considerò logicamente, perché anche se non sapeva di chi parlasse o di che situazione si trattasse certamente nessuno aveva preventivato che sarebbe andato in giro a far vomitare coetanei vulcaniani.  
"Io sono Jim!" Si presentò l'umano senza mostrarsi troppo preoccupato per ciò che aveva fatto.  
Nonostante Spock sapesse che gli umani spesso cercavano di stringere la mano come segno di saluto fu grato di vedere che Jim si guardava bene dal farlo, tenendo entrambe le mani dentro le tasche.  
"Spock." Annuì con la testa, continuando a studiarlo mentre camminavano.

"Perché mi hai aiutato?" Chiese curioso un momento dopo, unendo le mani davanti a sé e intrecciando le dita.  
Jim sbuffò dal naso, una smorfia sulle labbra. "Sette contro uno non è giusto."  
Spock annuì lentamente, considerando la cosa. "Stanno sperimentando le mie risposte ai loro tentativi di manipolazione, sperano di poter registrare un fenomeno emotivo." Mormorò, cercando di celare la vergogna. Si vide bene dall'aggiungere "un'altra volta", per non dover davvero ammettere di aver sbagliato già in passato. Non pensava fosse rilevante, si disse.  
Ma Jim sbuffò ancora una volta. "Si chiama bullismo, Spock. Lo possono indorare come gli pare, chiamarlo scienza, ma ne ho vista di gente come quello che avevi addosso. Vogliono solo divertirsi e fare del male a qualcun altro nel processo." Scrollò le spalle. "Non è necessariamente per te, avrebbero trovato una qualsiasi scusa per prendersela con altri se tu non fossi stato disponibile."  
Spock tacque, una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco a sentire le parole di Jim.  
Nessuno dei suoi compagni lo aveva mai difeso, né i professori o suo padre.  
Lentamente il suo sguardo vagò sul ragazzino che camminava per lui per le strade della città, l'aria contenta di chi aveva fatto qualcosa che gli piaceva. Nessuno aveva mai avuto quell'aria felice nel passare il tempo con lui. A parte sua madre.  
E anche Jim, come sua madre, era chiaramente umano.  
Riportò lo sguardo davanti a sé, chiedendosi come l'avrebbe presa suo padre se avesse saputo di quanto era accaduto. Ma un momento dopo annuì tra sé e sé perché se suo padre concedeva alla sua madre di comportarsi in maniera umana sicuramente lo avrebbe concesso anche ad un altro completamente umano.  
"Sei umano?" Chiese per il sicuro, lanciando uno sguardo a Jim che alzò le sopracciglia, chiaramente sorpreso.  
"Sì?" Mormorò, prima di ridacchiare piano, il viso che si distendeva in un sorriso. "Sai, Spock, questa è la conversazione più lunga che abbia avuto da che sono arrivato su questo pianeta." Ghignò apertamente, e Spock notò bene il modo in cui nei successivi tre passi il ragazzino trovò il modo di avvicinarsi di più a lui.  
Ma non era un problema, decise Spock, e non fece niente per ristabilire più spazio tra loro.

"È un po' solitario essere l'unico umano su Vulcan." Jim ammise con un sospiro, e Spock lo osservò in silenzio, chiedendosi se fosse normale per gli umani aprirsi così con la prima persona che incontravano disposta ad ascoltare. "Insomma, hanno detto che se avevo problemi potevo andare all'ambasciata, ma non è che posso esattamente andare dall'ambasciatore e dire - ehi, sai, avrei bisogno di chiacchierare un po', è mica libero? - perché come minimo mi prenderebbero a calci." Rise.  
Spock però strinse appena le labbra, scuotendo la testa. "L'ambasciatore non ti prenderebbe mai a calci, Jim."  
"Se lo disturbo sì." Sbuffò un sorriso il ragazzino.  
"Ti assicuro di no." Scosse la testa Spock. "Ma potrebbe effettivamente non essere in grado di aiutarti con una conversazione adatta a saziare il tuo bisogno umano di socializzare." Ammise.  
Jim scrollò le spalle. "Non volevo comunque andarci. Sembra un po' esagerato. Ma dopo un po' inizia a mancarti parlare, sai."  
Spock non sapeva, non avendo mai avuto quel problema specifico, ma lentamente iniziò a passare la stoffa delle maniche tra le proprie dita, chiedendosi se fosse opportuno ricambiare la gentilezza dimostrata da Jim nei suoi confronti.  
"Puoi parlare con me." Lo informò risoluto dopo aver preso la propria decisione.  
Jim lo guardò sorpreso per un momento ma poi gli rivolse un gran sorriso.

Spock si irrigidì appena quando Jim tirò fuori una mano dalla tasca e gli rifilò un pugno alla spalla, ma se da una parte era stato così leggero che non gli avrebbe mai potuto fare male, dall'altra si sorprese ancora di più di non aver sentito alcun trasferimento emotivo attraverso la stoffa. Era stato perfettamente sicuro che Jim fosse una fonte di emozioni fin troppo forti e incontrollate da come Stonn aveva reagito meno di una mezz'ora prima.  
Perdipiù non sembrava averlo fatto per fargli male, visto come gli continuava a sorridere.  
"Qual è la motivazione dietro quel gesto?" Chiese curioso.  
Jim ridacchiò piano, scrollando le spalle e finalmente togliendo anche l'altra mano dalla tasca per camminare più naturalmente.  
"È per dire che apprezzo. Sei il vulcaniano più gentile che abbia incontrato finora."  
Spock abbassò la testa, sentendo le sue guance colorarsi certamente di verde mentre sperimentava imbarazzo, ma invece dell'essere più simile alla solita vergogna che i coetanei gli facevano provare sembrava essere misto al piacere di sentirsi dire una cosa simile. Sembrava molto simile a quando sua madre gli diceva che era il suo tesoro.  
"Al contrario. Sono io che dovrei ringraziarti." Mormorò senza sollevare lo sguardo.  
"Dì, dove stiamo andando?" Buttò lì improvvisamente Jim, voltandosi a guardare le villette che sorgevano nella periferia della capitale vulcaniana.  
"Casa mia." Rispose Spock dopo un momento, rendendosi conto solo allora che apparentemente Jim l'aveva semplicemente seguito senza pensare all'itinerario che avrebbe dovuto fare lui stesso per tornare ai propri alloggi.  
Ma Jim la prese con tutta calma, alzando le spalle. "Ah. Okay. Ti accompagno a casa allora. Casomai tornassero alla carica." Aveva aggiunto, per buona misura guardandosi attorno minaccioso.  
Spock non era riuscito a sopprimere l'ombra di un sorriso a quello, in qualche modo grato di vedere che l'umano - per quanto ovviamente più debole di lui - sembrava comunque deciso a persistere nella sua decisione di proteggere Spock. Nonostante fosse poco più di uno sconosciuto per lui.  
Ancora una volta annuì tra sé e sé, confermando la propria teoria che Jim dovesse essere davvero una brava persona.

Amanda ormai aveva preso l'abitudine di aspettare Spock sulla porta di casa, preoccupata al pensiero di quanto ammaccato sarebbe tornato dalla scuola.  
Vederlo tornare accompagnato da un altro ragazzino la lasciò senza parole, ancor più a vedere che l'altro era in effetti umano.  
Se lei guardava ad occhi spalancati, non fu niente a confronto col modo in cui Jim quasi gridò a vederla.  
"Mi avevano detto che ero l'unico!"

Spock restò fermo in silenzio a lasciare che sua madre usasse il dermo generatore per riparare il danno fatto dai suoi coetanei, ma ciò non gli impedì certamente di passare lo sguardo da sua madre - molto più contenta di quanto non la avesse vista da otto mesi e tre settimane a quella parte - a Jim.  
Non aveva avuto nemmeno bisogno di chiedere se Jim potesse restare a fare merenda con lui che Amanda aveva già invitato il ragazzino ad entrare, uno sguardo orgoglioso che passava da un bambino all'altro. Apparentemente sua madre aveva deciso che Spock aveva fatto finalmente amicizia con qualcuno. E per la verità Spock non aveva troppa fretta di correggerla, lo sguardo che esitava sul viso aperto e felice di Jim che parlava a ruota libera, le mani strette attorno ad un bicchiere di tè freddo.  
Nell'ora successiva Spock scoprì più cose sul ragazzino di quante non ne sapesse persino della sua promessa fidanzata.  
Apparentemente Jim era stato mandato a vivere lì da solo per recuperare problemi di salute - Amanda non aveva chiesto di più dopo aver visto il modo in cui lo sguardo di Jim si era fatto più buio per un momento a ripensarci - ma sua madre non era rimasta a fargli compagnia, tornando a lavorare su una astronave e lasciandolo solo su un pianeta che gli era sconosciuto. Ma Jim diceva di non potersene lamentare troppo, silenzio a parte, visto che almeno finalmente frequentava una scuola che lo stimolava.  
Amanda commentò che doveva essere molto intelligente per riuscire a sopportare il carico di studi che veniva imposto ai bambini vulcaniani, e per qualche motivo sentire sua madre fare un complimento simile a Jim aveva spinto Spock a raddrizzare la schiena con un certo orgoglio.  
Non aveva senso, lo sapeva.  
Eppure ciò non gli aveva impedito di chiedere a Jim se volesse trattenersi a studiare con lui, né di sentire una piccola morsa allo stomaco quando lui era dovuto andare via prima di cena.

"Puoi sempre invitarlo un'altra volta." Gli aveva detto sua madre.

Amanda non aveva detto nulla quando Spock si era presentato tallonato da Jim il giorno dopo, e poi quello dopo ancora, finché non era iniziata una nuova routine e Amanda aveva iniziato a smettere di sentire il bisogno di aspettare Spock sulla porta di casa per controllare quanti lividi nuovi avesse.  
Anche perché da che Jim era entrato nell'equazione gli altri bambini sembravano aver deciso per qualche motivo che non ne valesse più la pena di bullizzare Spock.

Spock si era schiarito la voce nell'entrare nella stanza dove lei stava cucendo e Amanda aveva sollevato lo sguardo con un piccolo sorriso.  
"Sì, Spock?"  
Spock indossava ancora la divisa scolastica e aveva la schiena più dritta del solito come ogni volta che cercasse di mostrarsi più maturo della sua età. Avrebbe odiato se lei lo avesse definito "terribilmente carino", ma Amanda non poteva farci molto se quello era il primo pensiero.  
"Madre, vorrei sottoporre alla tua attenzione una lista di fatti che ho compilato a sostegno della mia tesi che mi dovrebbe essere concesso di evitare di legarmi a T'Pring questo autunno e che la scelta del mio partner ricada invece su James." Aveva enunciato tutto impettito, ma Amanda non era riuscita ad evitare di guardarlo ad occhi spalancati.  
"Oh cielo." Aveva mormorato Amanda, poggiando il cucito sulle ginocchia, ma aveva poi fatto cenno a Spock di proseguire quando lui aveva semplicemente alzato un sopracciglio, chiaramente convinto che la sua risposta fosse poco logica.  
Perché proporre di fidanzarsi col suo primo amichetto - che conosceva da sei giorni scarsi - era profondamente logico apparentemente.  
Spock aveva preso un respiro profondo e con tutta calma aveva iniziato ad elencare le qualità di Jim. Era partito dalla sua intelligenza e creatività, passando per il suo interesse per la cultura vulcaniana fino alla sua chiara affinità con Spock stesso. Aveva persino inserito un punto solo per far notare quanto fosse importante che Jim andasse d'accordo con Amanda, avendo definito le sue lasagne vegetariane le migliori che avesse mai mangiato, con ciò denotando che in un futuro in cui avessero dovuto mangiare le stesse pietanze giorno dopo giorno c'era un'alta probabilità che queste potessero essere appropriate per entrambi.  
Amanda non aveva resistito nemmeno fino alla metà della lista prima di dover portare una mano davanti alla bocca, nascondendo il suo sorriso mentre annuiva con serietà alla spiegazione del figlio.  
Spock aveva fatto notare anche come un eventuale legame tra loro due sarebbe stato positivo per Jim in quanto non sarebbe più dovuto rimanere solo sul pianeta ma avrebbe avuto una famiglia adottiva che si sarebbe potuta prendere cura dei suoi bisogni come una madre impegnata fuori dal pianeta non avrebbe potuto.  
Amanda aveva dovuto ammettere che tutti i punti erano logici, ma alla fine si era schiarita la voce quando Spock aveva fatto un cenno per farle capire di aver concluso la propria esposizione.  
"Tesoro, è una lista molto interessante. Penso che valga assolutamente la pena di sottoporla anche a tuo padre." Aveva annuito, cercando futilmente di non sorridere al pensiero di che faccia avrebbe fatto il marito a scoprire che non solo suo figlio aveva fatto amicizia con un ragazzino umano, ma che nel tempo che Sarek aveva impiegato a stringere un trattato di pace Spock aveva conosciuto quello che avrebbe poi voluto sposare.  
"In tutto questo, hai già informato Jim che lui ti piace?" Chiese con un sorriso mal celato che andò ad allargarsi quando Spock sgranò gli occhi orripilato, la maschera di indifferenza completamente evaporata.  
"È necessario?"  
Amanda ridacchiò piano, attirandosi più vicino il figlio per dargli un bacio sulla fronte.  
"Temo di sì, tesoro... che dici se lo invitiamo per cena e provi a parlargliene? E se a lui andasse bene si potrebbe provare a parlarne anche con tuo padre, e sua madre. Anche lei dovrà acconsentire." Gli fece presente, accarezzandogli i capelli, e fu un segno di quanto il figlio fosse scosso al solo pensiero di discutere dei propri sentimenti con James che neppure sembrò accorgersene.

 

Sarek tornò a casa che i soli erano già tramontati oltre l'orizzonte di Vulcan e per un momento si concesse un leggero sospiro nella solitudine dell'ingresso prima di farsi avanti alla ricerca della moglie e figlio.  
Alzò un sopracciglio sorpreso quando Amanda quasi gli andò a sbattere contro nella fretta di scendere le scale.  
"Oh cielo. Sei tornato! Bene." Annuì, afferrandolo per un polso per tirarlo con sé al piano di sopra. "Io non lo so che fare con certe cose, ma tu almeno sai che fare coi mind meld."  
Sarek si incupì a notare che si dirigevano verso la camera di Spock e accelerò il passo.  
"Qualcuno si è immerso nella mente di nostro figlio?" Chiese con un tono che faceva presagire terribili conseguenze per chiunque avesse osato.  
Ma Amanda si bloccò di colpo, voltandosi a guardarlo, e alzò una mano. "No. No." Scosse la testa. "Aspetta, devo spiegarti, prima che tu veda-" Si interruppe, e Sarek dovette fare uno sforzo su se stesso per non passare oltre e cercare di vedere da sé che situazione ci fosse all'interno della cameretta.  
"Allora, tanto per cominciare, Spock si è fatto un amichetto a scuola. Jim è un tesoro, davvero, ho passato ore a chiacchierarci." Agitò una mano per aria a vedere l'aria sconvolta che Sarek portava sotto la sua maschera di indifferenza. Stava tutto nei minimi dettagli, ormai Amanda sapeva come leggerlo. "E ha deciso che voleva unirsi a lui, e non a T'Pring, e ha fatto tutta una lista- che poi ti farò leggere. E io gli ho detto di invitare perlomeno Jim a cena e parlargli del fatto che nutre sentimenti per lui."  
"I vulcaniani-" Sarek si interruppe quando lei gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, e espirò lentamente, intrecciando le dita davanti a sé. "Molto bene. Mi fa piacere sapere che ha trovato modo di relazionarsi con un coetaneo. Ora questo come porta ad un mind meld?"  
Amanda tacque per un momento, le labbra schiuse, ma poi scrollò le spalle.  
"Non lo so. Spock ha detto che avrebbe parlato con Jim e sono saliti al piano di su. Sono venuta a chiedere se volevano un tè e li ho trovati così." Sospirò, spingendo piano la porta di Spock per mostrare anche al marito i due bambini stesi su un fianco sul letto.  
Sarek quasi smise di respirare per un momento, entrando silenziosamente nella stanza. Il suo sguardo scivolò dalla manina di Spock poggiata con delicatezza sui melding points di Jim, sull'espressione pacifica che avevano entrambi i bambini, gli occhi chiusi e le mani libere intrecciate. Avrebbe pensato dormissero se non fosse stato per quelle dita nella posizione giusta.  
Gentilmente si piegò sul figlio, posando le dita sul suo viso, e si immerse nella sua mente.  
Ciò che trovò lo sorprese ancora di più ma con delicatezza disse al figlio che era ora di andare, di sciogliere il meld, e poco dopo che lui ebbe riaperto gli occhi sia Spock che Jim fecero lo stesso.  
Amanda fu al suo fianco in un secondo, gentilmente accarezzando entrambi i piccoli in modo rassicurante.  
"Tutto bene?" Chiese spostando lo sguardo dai bambini che cercavano di avvicinarsi di più l'uno all'altro, al marito.  
Sarek annuì lentamente, continuando a guardare il figlio e Jim ancora per qualche secondo prima di voltarsi a guardare la moglie negli occhi.  
"Dovrò notificare T'Pau e la famiglia di T'Pring che la cerimonia non si terrà come concordato."  
"Intendi dire-"  
Sarek annuì, tornando a guardare i bambini con uno sguardo molto più affettuoso di prima, e per la prima volta dopo molto tempo Amanda poté vedere il figlio aprirsi in un gran sorriso, spingendo la fronte contro quella del suo promesso che a sua volta ghignava felice.


End file.
